walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice (TV Series)
Alice is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a member of the Saviors. After the conclusion of the war and the apparent death of Rick Grimes, she is adopted by Frankie and moves to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Alice's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Alice and her family or guardian somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which they subsequently joined. After losing her family during the war against the militia, Alice becomes an orphan and remains living in the Sanctuary. When the community eventually falls, she is adopted by Frankie and they move to Alexandria. Season 9 "Scars" Alice is among the Alexandrian children to enjoy the bonfire with Winnie, Linus, P.J., and the other kids from Jocelyn's group. She attends a sleepover at the house Jocelyn and her kids are staying at when in the middle of the night, they all leave Alexandria under the guise of playing a game. In reality, Alice and the other Alexandrian children, including Judith, Jonah, and Marcus, are kidnapped and brought to an abandoned school. When Michonne and Daryl arrive at the school to rescue the children that dawn, they are rushed by Jocelyn's group members into a trailer, with Mitchell ordering Winnie to kill them all. Fortunately, none of the Alexandrian kids are hurt and they are brought safely back to Alexandria. Upon arriving home, Alice is hugged by her mother. "The Calm Before" Alice is among the Alexandrians to attend the fair at the Kingdom. She and her mother Frankie watch from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let the fair of a new beginning begin!" Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. At the fair, Alice enjoys a candy apple and walks around with other young women as they explore and enjoy the fair. Later that day, Alice and Frankie notice a flustered Henry and ask if he is looking for someone. "I hope you find them!" Frankie tells him as he continues his way around the fair. When her mother goes missing, Alice and Eugene ask Nabila regarding Frankie's whereabouts. At night, Alice watches the movie with all the other attendees. The next day, Alice listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news about the fate of the missing fair attendees, tells them how brave the victims were in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. As Alice mourns the death of her mother, Siddiq encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alice has killed: *Possibly several zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Scars" (Flashback) *"The Calm Before" (No Lines) Trivia *While her name has not been mentioned in dialogue nor has the character been credited, the name Alice comes from the scripts for "Scars". *With the deaths of Henry, Addy, and Rodney in "The Calm Before", Alice is now one of only four surviving, named teenage characters; the others being Lydia, Rachel Ward, and Gage. *As of "What It Always Is", Alice is also one of only seven named former Saviors confirmed to be alive, the others being Negan, Eugene, Alden, Quan, Laura, and Gracie. Category:TV Series Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Adoptees Category:Children Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Coalition Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary